Cuando Te Conocí
by Tsukitora
Summary: Mala suerte significa conocer a la chica de tus sueños y enterarte de que tiene novio, justo la misma noche en la que la conociste y en la noche que creíste que eran el uno para el otro. ¿Podrá Yaten superar esa barrera y aceptar ser nada más que un amigo? Personajes de Naoko Takeuchi.
1. Cuando Te Conocí

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía._

Capítulo 1: Cuando te conocí.

Llegué a casa de Seiya a eso de las 11 de la noche. Sabía que estaría muy enojado conmigo por llegar tarde y que la fiesta (que por cierto era en honor a su cumpleaños) había comenzado desde las 9, pero tenía una junta muy importante del trabajo que se extendió más de lo debido.

Entré sin tocar la puerta como era usual en mí, ya que era la casa de mi hermano no me importaba para nada. Me sorprendió ver a tanta gente en el departamento, no tenía idea de que Seiya tuviera tantos amigos ya que siempre tuve la idea de que era algo retraído, pero al parecer los años habían pasado sin darme cuenta y ahora era él quien socializaba más que yo, lo cual ya era mucho decir. Saludé a algunos conocidos y por fin pude ver a Taiki en la cocina junto a su novia Amy.

-¡Yaten!-dijo Taiki emocionado.-Ya te dábamos por muerto.

-No tienen tanta suerte.-reí.

-¿Qué pasó? Seiya está enojado.

-Lo sé, pero tenía una junta importante.

-¿Esa junta era con una chica?-dijo Amy sonriendo divertidamente.

-Lo siento, Amy, era con 5 hombres.

-Oh, por los dioses…

Reímos durante un rato más hasta que Taiki fue a recoger algo de comer para mí y Amy fue a charlar con unas amigas. Me quedé bebiendo mi cerveza mientras observaba a la gente, la verdad es que hubiera preferido estar en mi casa descansando pero Seiya tenía que cumplir años justo ese día, comenzaba a sentirme aburrido y la verdad era que desde que ella me había dejado no podía evitar sentirme así cada vez que me quedaba solo, los recuerdos regresaban a mi cabeza una y otra vez.

-Disculpa.

La voz que venía de mis espaldas hizo distraerme de mis absurdos pensamientos y busqué la procedencia de la voz femenina. Lo primero que vi fue a una chica rubia de cabello muy largo con unos ojos enormes que me miraba directamente a los ojos y sonreía torpemente. Por un momento me quedé idiotizado.

-Creo que estás sentado sobre mi saco.-rio.- ¿Podría tomarlo?

-Eh… ¿yo?

Me di cuenta de que un saco rosado estaba bajo mi cuerpo y me avergoncé un poco por no haberlo notado. Lo tomé y se lo entregué apenado.

-Lo siento, creo que no me fije…

-Oh, descuida, uno a veces se sienta sobre los objetos de los demás… es normal.-dijo ella bromeando.

Sonreí sin darme cuenta.

-¿Te molesta si me siento aquí?-preguntó al tiempo que se sentaba sin esperar mi respuesta.- La verdad es que estoy algo aburrida y ya me cansé de estar parada, la cocina parece ser el lugar menos aglomerado del lugar.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que apenas me di cuenta.

-¿Tú crees? ¿Lo dices por mí y mi múltiple compañía?-bromeé.

-¿Te conozco? Me pareces bastante familiar.- dijo la rubia antes de darle un enorme trago a su cerveza.

-Oh, hmm, no lo creo… tal vez te parezca eso porque soy hermano de Seiya.

-¡Oh! ¿De verdad? ¡Qué divertido!

-No entiendo qué es lo divertido.-dije riendo.

-Yo soy su compañera de trabajo, nos conocemos desde hace muchos años.

-Ya. Eso explica por qué eres tan rara.-sonreí.

¡Hey! No soy rara, amigo, soy diferente, que es otra cosa.-guiñó el ojo.- Por cierto… creo que no sé tu nombre, ¿cuál de los dos hermanos eres?

-Yaten. Yaten Kou.

-Yo soy Minako Aino, pero puedes llamarme Mina si quieres, en realidad casi no me gusta que me digan Minako.

-Ah, ya, Minako. Lindo nombre.-guiñé el ojo.

-¡Mina!

-Minako, ¿quieres otra cerveza?

Sus enormes ojos azules me miraron con severidad y luego asintió fervientemente. Continuamos platicando durante un largo rato hasta que Seiya apareció en la cocina.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Yaten Kou en persona, ¿dónde estabas, idiota?

-¡Respeta, tonto! Estoy con una chica.

-Hm, veo que ya se conocieron, querida Mina, lamento cualquier idiotez que mi hermano haga o diga.

-No te preocupes, Seiya, hasta ahora no ha sucedido nada de eso.-ella rio.

-¡Mina!

Otra voz desconocida llegó a mis oídos y me di cuenta que provenía de otra chica rubia que se parecía mucho a Minako pero al mismo tiempo era muy diferente.

-¡Serena! Creí que ya te habías ido… me aburrí de la plática con el tipo ese, lo siento… Mira, él es…

Pero Minako no terminó de hablar porque Seiya y la tal Serena ya se comían con la mirada, ni siquiera nos estaban mirando.

-Mucho gusto, señorita, ¿le parece si vamos al balcón a platicar más a gusto?

-Por supuesto, tenía muchas ganas de saber quién era el famoso Seiya…

Ambos se alejaron de la cocina mientras que Minako y yo nos miramos confundidos y divertidos al mismo tiempo.

-A eso le llamo no perder el tiempo.-dije.

-Oh, ¡así son esos dos! Oye, ¿qué te parece si caminamos por ahí? Esto me aburre un poco.

Minako y yo salimos del departamento y comenzamos a caminar en dirección al parque. Ella no paraba de hablar y se reía de todo lo que yo decía. Me parecía una chica espléndida, su mirada brillaba bajo la luz de la luna y su cabello su balanceaba de un lado a otro en cada paso que daba.

-¿Y qué haces en la oficina de Seiya?-pregunté queriendo saber más acerca de su vida privada.

-Soy la diseñadora de campañas y todo eso… ¡me encanta diseñar! Realmente me sale muy bien, no quiero presumir pero, ¡vaya que soy buena!

-Sí que eres muy modesta.-reí.- Se nota que eres creativa.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué dices?

-Bueno, es que… ahm, no sé cómo explicarlo, simplemente puedo notar que eres de esas personas que pueden hacer de algo simple algo maravilloso.

-Vaya, qué lindo.-dijo sonriendo.- ¿Y tú qué haces de tu vida?

-Tal vez te burles de mí.

-¡Vamos! Prometo no burlarme… tanto…-sonrió.

-¡Eres mala!-dije.- Soy escritor. Trabajo para el Times Tokyo y además soy escritor independiente. Actualmente trabajo en lo que podría ser mi primer libro.

-¡Vaya! Eso suena genial, ¿cuándo me dejarías leer algo?}

-Oh… no lo sé… ¿te gusta leer?

-Me encanta, es mi hobby favorito después de diseñar cosas y dibujar… tengo toneladas de libros.

-Me alegra, yo también, cualquier día puedo invitarte a mi departamento a ver mi colección, te encantará.

-Eso me gustaría mucho. Oh… creo que yo aquí me quedo.-dijo Minako cuando pasábamos frente a un edificio.- Aquí vivo.

-Ah, ya veo. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-Descuida, así está bien. Ya es tarde y mi novio debe estar preocupado.

De pronto todo me pareció confuso. ¿Su novio? No entendía nada. ¿Desde cuándo ella tenía novio? Mi pulso comenzó a acelerarse y no supe qué decir.

-A él no le gusta salir ni hacer cosas divertidas… en fin. ¿No te molesta? Es decir, muchas personas creen que no deberían existir las amistades entre hombre y mujer pero yo creo que sí se puede y que…

-Sí, sí.-la interrumpí.- Descuida… no hay problema… es decir, no tengo problema, somos amigos.-traté de sonreír.

Minako sacó un pedazo de papel y una pluma y comenzó a escribir algo.

-Toma, este es mi número, podemos vernos cuando quieras.-sonrió.-Me dio gusto conocerte, Yaten, eres genial.

Me dio un abrazo fuerte de sorpresa y entró al edificio.

Me quedé durante varios minutos ahí de pie sin saber qué hacer. Regresé hasta el departamento de Seiya y me subí a mi carro. ¿Por qué me sentía así? Durante todo el tiempo que había estado con Minako ni siquiera me había cruzado por la cabeza el preguntarle si tenía novio, pero uno no va por ahí anunciando esas cosas… Me sentí estúpido, ¿qué pensaba? ¿En qué momento se me pudo ocurrir que ella podía ser una cita? ¿Amigos? Eso sonaba razonable pero de pronto me sentía muy confundido. También me daba cuenta que durante todo el tiempo que había estado con Minako ni siquiera me había acordado de ella para nada, lo cual era algo incluso más impresionante.

Cuando llegué a mi casa me quedé viendo el papelito donde estaba anotado su teléfono durante un muy largo tiempo. Luego de mucho tiempo decidí que lo mejor era deshacerse de él. Dejé ir el trozo de papel por el inodoro y me preparé para dormir.

A veces la vida nos jugaba bromas pesadas, pero últimamente conmigo se estaba divirtiendo de más.


	2. La Ordinaria Vida De Un Hombre Soltero

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía._

Capítulo 2: La Vida Ordinaria De Un Hombre Soltero

Después de que Seiya escuchó mi historia no pudo evitar soltarse a carcajadas durante minutos interminables. La gente a nuestro alrededor nos miraba extrañados y yo decidí seguir comiendo lo que había en mi plato. Sabía que era mala idea contarle lo que había sucedido en pleno restaurante conociendo su carácter arrebatado.

-¿Me estás diciendo que nunca te diste cuenta de que tenía novio?-dijo Seiya entre risas.- Eso sí que es gracioso, hermano, tienes muy mala suerte.

-¿Cómo iba a saber qué tenía novio? Ella no tenía un letrero que lo decía ni tampoco lo mencionó.-respondí tratando de callarlo.

-Lo siento, Yaten, sinceramente no tenía idea de que tenías algo planeado con ella.

-Realmente no fue así. Al principio ni siquiera se me ocurrió pensar en ella de esa forma, pero conforme pasó la noche pues yo creí que… podríamos tener una cita o conocernos más.-confesé.

-¿Y por qué no se conocen más? A fin de cuentas ella te dijo que podían ser amigos.

-No lo creo, no sé, no estoy seguro de querer ser su amigo, es decir a mi edad no tengo por qué buscar amigas, ¿no crees?

-Solo vas a cumplir 30, no 60.

-Bueno, ya no importa, en serio, no es algo que me preocupe.

Seiya y yo continuamos charlando de otros asuntos y una vez que terminamos de desayunar, nos despedimos después de pagar la cuenta. Ese día no tenía mucho trabajo en el periódico, por lo que cuando llegué solo subí unos artículos a la página de internet y firme unos papeles. No tenía otros asuntos pendientes por lo que me fui temprano de la oficina. Era miércoles y cada miércoles visitaba el bar de mi amigo Andrew Furuhata.

Ese día el Crown no estaba tan lleno como de costumbre, me senté en la barra y saludé a Andrew quien trabajaba de barista mientras el verdadero barista regresaba de su descanso de una hora. Mientras me bebía una cerveza, Andrew y yo platicamos sobre cosas irrelevantes. Había música en vivo y algunas personas bailando. Después de un rato me di cuenta de que había una chica que no dejaba de mirarme y que se encontraba del otro lado de la barra. A decir verdad parecía bastante guapa. Tenía el cabello corto y brillante, sonreía de una manera peculiar. Después de un rato me levanté para ir al baño.

Cuando salí del baño me sorprendí de ver a la chica justo afuera de los baños. Ella me miraba recargada en la pared, se sacó el chicle que masticaba de la boca y lo tiró en el bote que estaba junto a ella, después se acercó a mí, rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y me besó.

Al principio no supe qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. Me quedé paralizado. La chica era demasiado atrevida con la lengua y su cuerpo se restregaba al mío en cada instante. Al fin, después de unos interminables minutos, tomé fuerza de voluntad para separar a la chica. Ella me miraba intensamente.

-Eh… lo siento, es decir… no te conozco.-dije sutilmente.

-Eso no importa, ¿o sí? La verdad es que me gustaste mucho desde que te vi entrar.

-Ya veo.-sonreí.- ¿Al menos podrías decirme tu nombre?

-Hotaru.-dijo ella mientras volvía a colgarse de mi cuello.

-Espera…-dije bruscamente.- No tienes novio, ¿o sí?

-Por supuesto que no, querido.

Hotaru me empujó contra la pared y siguió besándome.

Después de un rato regresamos a la barra y pedimos un par de cervezas. Charlamos sobre algunas cosas pero la verdad es que nos besamos mucho más de lo que hablamos. Dos horas después nos encontrábamos en la calle de camino al motel más cercano que se encontraba a un par de cuadras de allí.

Al siguiente día me dolía un poco la cabeza pero me sentía bien. Hotaru acababa de salir del baño enredada en una toalla y me sonrió cuando vio que ya me había despertado. Solo me quedaba una hora para llegar al trabajo. Me puse de pie para tomar mi turno de tomar una ducha, ella me miró y me dio un beso en la mejilla para despedirse de mí.

En el trabajo no pasó nada interesante. Escribí algunas cosas y edité otras. Las horas pasaron rápidamente y para las 7 de la tarde ya me encontraba fuera. Todos los jueves era noche de cine francés en el cine que se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras de mi departamento, por lo que estacioné el carro en mi edificio y luego me dirigí caminando hasta el cine. Me compré unas palomitas grandes como era usual y una botella de agua ya que odiaba el refresco. Todos los jueves que proyectaban películas francesas, la sala nunca se llenaba. Al parecer a la gente no le interesaba mucho, pero yo agradecía que siguieran haciéndolo a pesar de la poca gente que asistía. Tomé mi lugar favorito de la sala y esperé un rato a que comenzara la película.

Comí algunas palomitas y revisé mi celular un par de veces y las luces bajaron de intensidad, lo cual era una señal de que la película estaba a punto de comenzar. Me acomodé en mi asiento y me preparé.

Al cabo de unos minutos, mientras proyectaban los avances de las próximas películas, una persona estaba de pie junto a mí. Noté su figura por el rabillo del ojo.

-Perdona, ¿me dejarías pasar?

Cuando levanté la vista al tratar de reconocer esa voz me encontré con el rostro a oscuras de Minako. Inmediatamente me tensé en mi asiento y sin saber qué hacer o decir me moví un poco para dejarla pasar.

-¿Yaten?-dijo una vez que se sentó a mi lado.-Qué extraño encontrarte aquí.

-Hola, Minako…me parece más extraño verte a ti por aquí.-dije realmente sorprendido.

-La verdad es que se me hizo tarde para la función de las 5 y tuve que esperarme hasta esta función.-sonrió.-Este es mi lugar favorito, siempre me siento aquí.

-¿De verdad?-dije embobado.-Qué extraño… igual yo, pero… ¿cómo es que nunca te había visto?

-Probablemente porque nunca habíamos venido al mismo horario, tonto. ¿Te gusta el cine francés, eh?

-Me encanta, y veo que a ti también.

-Vengo cada jueves.-sonrió.-Es agradable tener compañía.

-¿Vienes… sola?

-Sí. Armand odia venir al cine, así que vengo yo sola.

-Ya. Pues por hoy no lo estarás.-guiñé el ojo.

La película comenzó y era acerca de una comedia romántica en la que dos amigos que se iban de viaje antes de casarse cada quien con su respectiva pareja, terminaban enamorados y no llegaban a sus bodas. Era una película muy divertida, y la verdad es que era la primera vez que podía reír con alguien en las funciones de los jueves y podía discutir pequeños detalles de la película. Una hora y media después salimos del cine discutiendo acerca de por qué Marie nunca debió aceptar a Joseph.

-Ow…-dijo ella poniendo sus manos sobre su estómago.- Tengo hambre, ¿ya comiste?

-La verdad no.

-Entonces hay que ir a la cafetería de la esquina, ¡anda!

-De acuerdo…

Una vez que nos sentamos el uno frente al otro, ella pidió un cappuccino y una hamburguesa doble con queso y yo pedí un café negro con un sándwich de jamón de pavo.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta sin que sea incómodo?-dijo Minako.

-Adelante.

-¿Por qué nunca me llamaste?

No supe qué responder al principio y la miré en silencio.

-La verdad…

-Creo que ya lo sé, es por mi novio, ¿cierto? Eso siempre me molesta de las personas, que no pueden ser amigos de otras personas sin otro interés, pero yo creo que sí podemos ser amigos.

-¿Tú crees? Pues supongo que sí, es solo que de momento no supe cómo reaccionar, una disculpa.

-Bueno, pero ahora podemos volver a comenzar.

-Supongo que sí.-sonreí.- Entonces cuéntame cosas de ti. ¿Cuánto llevas con tu novio?

-5 años, desde que tenía 18.

No pude evitar soltar una risotada.

-¿De qué te ríes?-dijo ella mirándome.

-Lo siento, es que si estás con él desde que tenías 18 años entonces eso significa que solo tienes 23.

-¿Y?

-Eres una niña.

-¡No! no seas tonto, ya soy una mujer.

-¿Cuántos años tiene tu novio?

-25.

-Ya. Entonces supongo que está bien.

-¿Te burlas de mí?

-¿Yo? ¿Burlarme de ti?

-¡Lo estás haciendo de nuevo!

Ambos reímos.

-¿Tú no tienes novia?

-No. Las novias son del diablo.

-¡Hey!

-La verdad es que hace unos meses tuve una ruptura amorosa, así que no tengo muchas ganas de tener novia.

-Estuvo feo, ¿eh?

-La encontré teniendo relaciones con su jefe.

-Oh… eso es mucho peor de lo que imaginé. Yo nunca engañaría a mi novio, incluso si ya no sintiera nada por él.

-Es fácil decirlo.

-Bueno, mejor no hablemos de cosas tristes, ¿o sí?

Ella me miró durante un rato y luego sonrió.

-Eres muy diferente a tu hermano Seiya, no hubiera imaginado que eran hermanos.

-Bueno, nos parecemos un poco.

-Me refiero a sus personalidades. Seiya es muy agradable y me cae muy bien, me divierto con él, pero contigo… bueno contigo siento demasiada confianza, lo cual me da un poco de miedo.

-Suelo asustar a las personas.

-¡Nah! Te crees muy rudo pero no lo eres.-rio.

-Soy más rudo de lo que crees.-guiñé un ojo.

-¡Hey!

Después de pagar caminamos en dirección al cine nuevamente.

-Me iré en taxi.-dijo ella una vez que llegamos.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No te preocupes, estaré bien.-sonrió.- Entonces… ¿crees que podamos ser amigos?

Observé su rostro durante un rato en silencio. Sus ojos me miraban expectantes, y seguía sonriendo. Era una de esas sonrisas sinceras, diferentes, como de esas sonrisas que uno siempre tenía al abrir un regalo de pequeño. Sus ojos de verdad eran hermosos, y únicos.

-Claro.-respondí al fin.

-¡Muy bien!

El taxi seguía esperándola. Me dio un abrazo fugaz y se subió al taxi.

De regreso a casa me sentía extrañamente satisfecho. Nunca imaginé que ese día volvería a verla, y mucho menos que pasaríamos un rato juntos. Definitivamente era una persona a la que no podía desperdiciar, era muy agradable, era graciosa, divertida, era tan… diferente. ¿Quién podía rechazarla?

Al llegar a mi departamento me puse el pijama y encendí mi computadora para revisar mi correo. El más reciente era de 10 minutos antes y decía "HOLAAAAAAAAAA".

_¡Hola nuevo amigo! *sonrisa* Me alegró verte hoy, espero que hayas llegado a tu casa sano y salvo porque aunque digas que eres un hombre fuerte para mí que eres débil y delicado, así que cuídate de los males. Por cierto, la próxima semana van a proyectar "Mon Amour" ¿te gusta? Es mi favorita del ciclo. Tengo que decir que hoy durante toda la cena tenías mostaza en tu camisa, pero preferí no decirte para no hacerte sentir inferior a mí. Ahora te dejo una imagen de un gatito comiendo pastel. _

_-Mina!_

Leí el mensaje 7 veces y las 7 veces sonreí infinitamente.

_Para la señorita Minako Aino:_

_Le informo que llegué en excelentes condiciones a mi casa después de evitar un crimen atroz como el héroe que soy y como tal ahora me dispongo a ponerme mi traje especial y salvar a Tokyo de la maldad. Me agrada la idea de que proyecten esa película, ¿es una indirecta? Yo no pienso ir a la función de las 5, es una hora muy aburrida (porque trabajo). Señorita le agradezco que no me haya dicho lo de la mostaza, definitivamente me hubiera sentido muy avergonzado y no sé si hubiera podido vivir con eso, probablemente a estas alturas ya estaría al borde del suicidio por la vergüenza. ¡Gracias infinitas! Ahora le dejo una imagen de un gatito arañando a su dueño. _

_P.d. a mí también me agradó mucho verte hoy. _

_-Yaten K._

Después de enviar el correo me dediqué a responder otros correos que tenía pendientes y una vez que terminé con eso me preparé para ir a la cama.

Al siguiente día me sentía muy bien en el trabajo. Al fin era fin de semana y podía descansar todo el sábado y todo el domingo. Cuando llegué a la oficina me di cuenta de que tenía un correo nuevo.

_Buenos días, Kou, ¿te crees muy gracioso, eh? ¡No juegues con el suicidio! Mi hermana murió así… te agradecería que no volvieras a hablar al respecto._

_-Mina._

De pronto me sentí el hombre más terrible sobre la tierra y abrí el siguiente correo.

_JAJAJAJAJA ES BROMA, lo siento, no pude evitarlo, te hice sentir mal, ¿verdad? Yaten 0 Mina 1 ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?_

Minako era muy mala en ocasiones.

_Debo admitir que por un momento me hiciste sentir el peor hombre del mundo, muy graciosa. Hoy amanecí genial, es fin de semana y podré descansar. ¿Estás trabajando niñita Minako?_

_-Yaten K._

_Sí, pero la oficina es muy aburrida. Tu hermano está haciendo su berrinche matutino como todos los días, ¿me dejarías darle un golpe? Prometo no dejarlo muy mal, aún podrá tener hijos. _

Durante todas las horas que duré en la oficina mi tiempo se pasó más rápido porque recibía los correos de Minako cada cinco minutos. Ella había salido una hora antes que yo, por lo que cuando llegó la hora de salir ya no tenía nadie con quien charlar. Ya que era viernes y aún era temprano, decidí ir al Crown un rato antes de regresar a casa a dormir. Ordené una cerveza y mientras platicaba con Andrew sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

-Hola, querido.

Hotaru sonreía ampliamente y Andrew decidió dejarnos solos.

-¿Me extrañaste?

-Quizá.-dije guiñando un ojo.- ¿Vienes todos los días?

-Quizá.-respondió imitándome.- Oye… tengo algo para ti.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Claro…

Hotaru se acercó a mí y comenzó a besarme como la primera vez que nos vimos. La verdad es que me sentía tan bien que me dejé llevar. Hotaru era buena para eso, y no me quejaba, hacía que me relajara mucho. La verdad es que no supe cuánto tiempo pasó, pero estaba tan entretenido con Hotaru que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que nos observaban.

-¿Yaten?

Hotaru y yo nos separamos por unos momentos y entonces me sentí completamente perdido. Minako nos veía de una manera extraña, en ese momento no supe qué decir y la vergüenza me recorría el cuerpo entero.

-Minako… qué sorpresa.-dije nervioso.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hotaru la miró con cara de enojo pero luego dijo que iría al baño y desapareció entre la multitud.

-Creí que no tenías novia.-bromeó.

-No es mi novia.-dije tratando de recuperar mi compostura.

-Eso parecía.-sonrió.- Lamento haber interrumpido solo me sorprendió encontrarte…. Así.

-Descuida. ¿Qué haces?

-Tu hermano me insistió para que lo acompañara.-dijo tomando de su cerveza.- Pero creo que salió a fumar porque ya no lo veo.

-Ah, Seiya… siempre hace lo mismo.

-No importa, lo bueno que te encontré a ti.-sonrió.- Aunque no es las mejores condiciones.

-¡Hey!

La verdad era que me sentía muy mal por dentro. No me agradaba la idea de que Minako me hubiera visto besándome con Hotaru, no podía explicarlo pero me sentía mal de pensar en eso. Seiya regreso con nosotros y estuvimos alrededor de dos horas platicando y bebiendo, luego nos despedimos y cada quien regresó a su casa. Hotaru me había abordado a la salida del bar, y me había propuesto ir al motel, pero la verdad era que de solo pensar en lo que había ocurrido se me habían quitado las ganas de hacer cualquier cosa por el momento.

Cuando llegué a casa lo primero que hice fue meterme a mi correo para ver si Minako me había enviado algo, pero eso no había sucedido. Me sentí extraño, así que decidí escribir algo.

_Señorita Minako, espero haya llegado con bien a su casa. Lamento que me haya encontrado en tal situación esta noche, espero no haberle causado una mala impresión. ¡En fin! Aquí le dejo una imagen de un gatito comiendo pastel._

_-Yaten K._

Al cabo de unos minutos recibí una respuesta.

_Es usted un tonto, señor Kou, no debería sentirse tan mal por besarse con mujeres, usted ya tiene 30 años, ¿acaso cree que nunca había visto eso? Claramente usted no ha visto suficiente pornografía. Aquí le dejo una imagen de un gatito lamiéndose el trasero. ¡Buenas noches!_

_-MinaMinaMina._

Me reí. Minako era muy gracioso y me alegraba que no fuera de esas personas que juzgaban en la primera oportunidad. Me preparé para ir a dormir y caí rendido de inmediato.


End file.
